One hour in London
by ArtemisTheGoddess
Summary: A young woman is followed by a mysterious man, what will he do? Fem!UK, AU


One hour in London

''What lovely weather'', she said, ''It's as if the gods are smiling down on us''. The woman walked down Oxford Street, towards HMV. ''I hope that ''Rise of the Guardians'' hasn't sold out yet, Alfred and Peter are going to be ecstatic when I come home with it after I told them they couldn't go and buy it''.

He walked after her, watching her, admiring her. ''Oh my love, we'll be together soon, and when we are, nothing will ever tear us apart'', he thought, ''I love you so much and I know you love me too, you tell me so every time we see each other''.

''I wonder what the boys are up to, probably making a mess or playing video games, if I know Alfred right'', she wondered while flipping through the DVD's on the shelf, ''ah, here it is'', she said grabbing it and walking towards the check-out area.

''What do you think about us moving to Oxford together and starting a family, you could become a professor in Celtic Studies and enjoy the historical city, I know that you love history. We could live by Burgess Field; it's a nice neighbourhood and a good place for our kids to grow up''. He loved to fantasize about their future together, their blissful happiness. ''Oh Alice, I will take you to your Wonderland''.

Suddenly a feeling of unease hit her, an undefinable worry that something had happened to her Alfred and Peter. She pulled out her phone and dialled Alfred's number. It went straight to voicemail. ''His phone was at 5 % when I left, so it's probably dead by now'', she said to herself, dismissing the worry, but it kept nagging at the back of her mind.

''It's not long now, she'll soon know'', he said calming himself. He was becoming excited, too excited, ''she'll be yours soon enough so don't do anything rash''.

She was walking towards the bus stop, and was lucky enough to only have to wait a couple of minutes for her bus, she sat at the front of the bus, not noticing the man entering behind her and sat at the back of the bus, staring at her.

''Not long now, she'll soon see your present, you've waited for this long, you can wait a few minutes more, and then you will be together forever''.

The bus had reached her stop and she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. ''Calm down, nothing's wrong you're just being paranoid, you're going to walk down that street, unlock the door and have Peter running to greet you while Alfred laughs, at you''.

''Almost now, almost, just ten steps now, eight, five, three, now''.

She unlocked the door and walked inside. Just as she was about to close it, she knew that something was wrong. The lights were out, the house was completely silent, no yelling or laughing and there was also a strange spell in the house. She set down her shopping and walked slowly from the hallway to the living room.

''Almost now, almost''.

What she saw there horrified her. Her husband was lying on the ground with his face towards her. His beautiful blue eyes that used to be full of life and joy were now empty and dead, his throat was slit and he had multiple stab wounds in his torso and his face was disfigured. Peter was lying next to him, his throat slit, but thankfully nothing more than that. She heard a noise behind her and spun around and came face to face with ''Francis!''.

''Francis!'', she called his name in shock, he felt his excitement increase. ''Do you like my present Alice? I did it for you, because with them out of the way we can finally be together''. ''What are you talking about?'', she said backing slowly away from him. ''I've seen it Alice, you've showed your love for me in every glance, in every word and now you are mine and I am yours''. ''You're crazy Francis, I don't love you, you're my friend nothing more''. Something snapped in him, ''if you don't love and I can't have you then no one can''. The knife came closer to her, and everything became black.

A/N: This story is based on a school assignment I had a year ago, where we were supposed to write a short story about one hour in our hometown and we were allowed to choose whatever type of story we wanted so I went with a crime story.

And before everyone starts screaming about me hating France or FRUK, I don't, I like both France and FRUK, I just needed someone to be my psycho stalker and in this case America became the husband and France the stalker.


End file.
